Talk:Minigun
Whenever i use the minigun when playing With my bro i always get thrown off but my brother does'nt any one know why T0X!( AV£NG£R 13:32, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Thrown off? What do you mean? And also, in the future, please remember to sign your edits on talk pages with four tildes (~~~~)! -[[User:Stigma-231|§'tigma-231']] ♠৳hаt i ɯill nəvər escaρełalk][ ] 15:07, 30 April 2009 (UTC) Well When i go on it It just goes back to normal gunning and won't let me use it just my weapons its really annoying and i don't why it does it T0X!( AV£NG£R 13:34, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Did you make sure you are not pressing any buttons while on the turret (besides the fire button)? Another thing, when you get hit, sometimes the game kicks you off the gun, so make sure you have a clear area behind you. If this doesn't work, then I don't know why that is happening. 14:40, 1 May 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I forgot to log in. That last edit ^ is mine. Demon Razgriz Talk to Me 14:41, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Right thx i'le try that thx for the help =D TeriffiedToxic(Check out my wikia and help ploz Its (www.darkcrusade.wikia.com)) 07:50, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Ignoring windup and overheat time, keeping the minigun spinning for a whole minute would deal enough damage to kill nineteen-and-a-half tanks in Expert mode. -- 22:06, 14 May 2009 (UTC) It won't even kill two tanks, one tank killed with a minigun is lucky, they usualy come from the sides and apear too close to kill. I've killed two tanks with the minigun one by one alone on dead air finale, on no mercy however the tank comes in too close and is impossible to kill, noly severy damage, if the tank comes from the side: you're dead unless you run. --SilentShadow 07:08, 15 May 2009 (UTC) The page says: "No evidence has been shown that this counts towards the Cr0wnd achievement. Using the mini gun to kill the Witch may count toward the achievement. Some people have gained their Cr0wned achievement through this method. ''" ...Which is it? Yay or nay? Ryo626 23:01, 22 June 2009 (UTC) :Hmm... Well now that you point it out, that line completely contradicts itself. The first sentence claims it won't get you the achievement, the second line claims it might and the third decides it will. Well..... Let's look at this logically, shall we? ::''Damage Per Shot = 65 ::Rate of Fire = 2400/Min ::The rate of fire is 2400/min, ergo, it is also 40/sec. ::Each shot does 65 damage. 65 multiplied by 40 equals 2400. This means that, in theory, the minigun could kill around two and a half Witches in one second. ::Taking into account that the Witch spares barely a split second after being shot before becoming startled, it would take around 16 bullets to kill her. The 16 bullets would be fired in under a second as it fires 40 bullets a second. ::In conclusion: ::# If those shots were headshots, I'd say yes, it will cr0wn the Witch. We already have evidence that it does not need to be one shot to the head from here. ::# Considering that the Witch's health is 500 on easy, I'd say the achievement could easily be earned on that difficulty. ::# I would assume that if the impacted shots were not headshots, she would stand aggressively, be startled, and die almost instantly. ::# Also bear in mind that if the Witch is far from the minigun, it will probably not cr0wn her, as the minigun can be highly inaccurate. That, plus the Witch is a very thin infected. ::# However, in my professional opinion, (Not actually professional, just always wanted to say that) the Witch cannot be cr0wned by this method in expert, as the infected usually have some form of resilience. In the Witch's case, it is also shown with this method. ::I hope this is what you were asking for. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 23:37, 22 June 2009 (UTC) i have just tested this and got these results: L4D_ACHIEVEMENT_ONE_SHOT_KILL_WITCH Achievements disabled: cheats turned on. Achievements disabled, ignoring achievement progress for L4D_ACHIEVEMENT_WITCH_NO_DAMAGE ....i dont know codeing but one shot kill witch is most likely cr0wned more testing needed as this was on easy and bill shot at one of my witches therefore Fing up my control of only me shooting. in conclusion if there is a witch in your way and a minigun lying around USE IT it destroys her but there barley ever is and it seems to be able to crown her but i used cheats to get her in the perfect spot canceling the acheviment verdict: possible Totemtrouser 06:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC)totemtrouserTotemtrouser 06:03, 12 July 2009 (UTC) Capacity Wouldn't it make sense for the capacity to be how long you could fire it before it overheats? --Crowbar 00:29, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not. Seeing as "Capacity" is for how much it can fire before it needs to reload, and it never reloads, the value is, technically, infinite. --[[User:Five Dog|'Five Dog']]([[User_talk:Five Dog|'Talk']]) { } 00:35, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Minigun Tests As with the molotov and pipe bomb tests I did, I did tests on the minigun. Before it burnt out, it was able to go for 19-21 seconds (add 1.5 seconds for windup). Darthscyrone 23:14, September 20, 2009 (UTC) :That information is already stated on the page. :) "...as it takes 20 seconds of continuous firing before overheating." [[User:Jo_The_Marten|'Jo the Marten']]([[User_talk:Jo_The_Marten|'Shriek']]) 23:23, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Against the Witch How do you kill a Witch without startling it with this? I tried it, took several seconds to die and startled it instantly. Fadm tyler 15:07, February 5, 2010 (UTC)